


Her Forever

by bobasheebaby



Series: Following Her Heart [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Athena tells Percy how she feels.





	Her Forever

Athena smoothed her dress as she tried to calm her nerves, she had no clue why she was so nervous, she shouldn’t be, she loved him, completely. She never thought she would feel this way, she had thought she loved before, but that felt nothing like what she felt now, for him.   
She hadn’t felt nearly as nervous before she told Liam, dear sweet Liam, that she had fallen for the other man, so why was she so nervous now? He was always so perfect with her, so why were her palms sweaty, why did she feel like she might throw up? She needed to pull herself together, he’d know if something was off. He ALWAYS knew when something was wrong, but nothing was wrong. So why was she so nervous? Why did she feel like she was rooted to the ground and could run far away all at the same time?   
Because this was it, this was forever, this was the man she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. Forever, that’s what scared her, not being with him, just that something may stop her from getting her forever once again. Breathe, just breathe, this is easy, this is Percy, just breathe.   
Athena straightened her back and took a deep breath before she knocked on his door.  
Percy opened the door, concern etched his face when he took in her appearance, great she wasn’t convincing, now he was worried. It was sweet the way he cared, she loved it, but she didn’t want him worried, not now, not when what she had to say was good.   
“You ok doll?” He asked, something was worrying her, he’d never seen her so nervous, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights too afraid to run.   
“I’m fine, really.” She said, knowing he didn’t believe her, he could see right through her pasted on smile. He could always see through her, even when they first met, one of the reasons she fell so completely in love with him. She pleaded with him using her eyes to just drop it and let her come in and say what she came here to say.   
He was unconvinced, but he could tell she didn’t want to talk about it, he wouldn’t push her, he would never push her. He silently stepped aside and let her walk past him into his room, he closed the door before he followed her to the couch, sitting next to her.  
She grabbed his hand, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb, in an effort to calm them both.   
“Percy, you found me broken and you helped piece me back together, all you’ve ever cared about is making me smile, making me happy. You’ve shown me what it means to be truly happy, to be loved above all else. You’ve showed me how to be happy again, and you work everyday to make sure I smile.” She pauses taking a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say Percy, is I love you, I chose you, you make me happy in ways I never thought possible. You want to give me the world, well I want you to give it to me.” She said, grinning so wide she thought her face might split in half.   
He didn’t say anything, he couldn’t think, he was stunned, this was what he wanted, what he hoped for, he just was too afraid to believe that she might actually choose him. His hand cupped her cheek, caressing it with his thumb as he leaned in pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.   
“You don’t know how long I waited to hear you say that doll. I love you so much.” He whispered against her lips before kissing her again.  
She kissed him back, pouring every feeling into her kiss, trying to show him just how much she loved him, wanted to be with him, only him. She felt tears falling down her cheeks, Percy broke the kiss looking at her with concern.  
“I love you, I love you so much.” She said blinking away more tears, happy tears, she was so incredibly happy, here with the man she loved.  
“Doll, don’t cry.” Percy said wiping the tears away with his thumbs.  
“They’re happy tears, you make me so incredibly happy.” She replied grinning. Oh, how she loved this man and he really did make her happy, happier than she’d ever felt. For the first time she felt happy that the scandal had happened, if those photos hadn’t been leaked she’d be engaged to a man she thought she loved, and she did on some level, but she loved Percy so much more. Percy made her feel, happy, free and completely content, even when they didn’t speak she always felt safe and at peace with him, he was her home. Percy was who she wanted her forever with, the only man who could make her feel like she was flying while her feet were planted firmly on the ground. He was the man who could make her heart race with just one kiss.  
“That’s all I ever wanted doll.” He responded, his lips covering hers in a soft loving kiss. Pulling back he stared into her eyes, committing her, this moment to memory.  
“I love you Percy, I love you. It shouldn’t have taken me so long to realize that you’re the only man for me. And now all I want to do is show you how much I love you. I want to give myself to you, all of me, with nobody holding me back.” She declared staring into his eyes.   
Percy jumped up, pulling her with him, he picked her up and spun her around, gripping her tightly in his arms, a mixture of excitement and relief coursing through him, she was his.   
Athena giggled, reveling in his excitement. She wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him in close planting another kiss to his lips, this one more passionate than the last.  
As he sat her back down, her feet firmly planted on the floor, he leaned his forehead against hers, aimlessly twirling a piece of her hair in his fingers, embedding the sound of her voice telling him she loved him deep in his mind.   
“I love you doll, I can’t believe this is actually happening.” He said, voice cracking with emotion, he fell so hard so fast but he never truly believed she’d love him back, that he’d get the girl, he couldn’t believe his luck, he was still in shock that this was real.   
“It’s happening.” She replied softly, her hand found the back of his head pulling him back for another deeper kiss. Her tongue sliding against his lower lip asking for entrance, his lips parted allowing her tongue to caress his. He placed his arm behind her knees, lifting her up, carrying her to his bed.   
He gently laid her on his bed, staring in awe at the woman he loved, who loved him back, he felt like the luckiest man on earth. He climbed into the bed next to her, his eyes continuing to take in her beauty. His heart so full of love, so full of emotion, his body in no rush, he wanted to show her how she made him feel, what she meant to him.  
He brushed her hair out of her face, gazing at her with gentle eyes, memorizing her face, he didn’t want to ever forget anything about when she finally became his. Athena looked up him, eyes conveying the love she felt in her heart. His fingers gently grazed her cheek, following the lines of her face before tracing her lips. He leaned down and placed a gentle loving kiss to her lips. He traced kisses along her face working down to her neck, his hands gently caressing her body. He slowly started undressing her, kissing the newly exposed skin as he went. As he worked his way back up her naked body Athena reached to undo his belt.  
He gripped her hand lightly pulling it away. “We have all night doll, besides I want to concentrate on you right now” Percy told her gently.   
He sat up taking off his shirt before leaning down to kiss her again this time more passionately. His skin touching hers in a new way. Even though they’ve been intimate before there was something different about this moment. Their senses were heightened and they felt like they were learning each other’s bodies for the first time. They felt a deeper connection with each other, there wasn’t just lust in their eyes, no there was something deeper and more meaningful, there was love.  
He caressed her body, hands trailing lightly over silky smooth skin. His hands came to rest on her breasts, gently kneading and teasing the flesh. She let out a breathy moan as he teased her nipples into hard buds. Her hands gripped at his back, pulling him in closer to her. She needed to be as close to him as possible, she needed to feel him completely.  
“Percy, please.” She breathed, she knew they had time but she couldn’t wait. She needed him, her body ached for him.   
His hand came to rest on her cheek, she leaned into it as he brushed her cheek with his thumb. His hazel eyes bore into her brown ones, unspoken ‘I love you’s’ passing between them. She tilted her head up, her lips capturing his in a soft but passionate kiss, her one hand coming up to tangle in his hair. Breaking the kiss he stood and removed his pants and boxers.  
Her eyes roved his body, taking him all in, his toned chest and arms sporting tattoos she could look at for the rest of her life, his slightly toned abs, littered with dark chest hair, his perfect v, his happy trail leading to his thick cock surrounded by thick dark curls. She drank him all in with newfound admiration, this is what she wanted to, could, would look at for the rest of her life.   
The bed dipped down as Percy climbed back on, lowering himself onto Athena, weight resting on his forearms. His eyes locked with hers as he leaned in kissing her sweetly. He leaned up to a kneeling position between her legs, his hands lightly ran down her sides grasping her thighs lifting them to rest on his thighs. He kept his eyes locked on her as he slowly slid his thick length into her warm wet core. Her walls stretched as he sank deeper into her, gripping him tight. They moaned as he became fully seated in her, feeling completely connected to one another in a way they hadn’t before.  
She wrapped her legs around his hips, he slid back to hovering above her, never breaking eye contact as he started to slowly thrust into her. Her hands once again found his back, pulling him to her, his chest flush with hers. He continued to slowly thrust into her, wanting to prolong the moment, the feeling, the connection, as long as possible. They never broke eye contact, allowing their feelings to completely envelope them, their love being expressed with every moan, thrust, and look.   
Her hips thrust up into his, matching his slow thrusts, her nails digging into his back. Her walls started to flutter around his thick length, he picked up the pace a bit knowing her climax was nearing. Her walls constricted around his length, gripping him tighter, his cock twitched as his thrusts started to falter. They reached their climaxes simultaneously, moaning each other’s names, as their orgasms overtook them. His cock shot thick ropes of milky cum deep inside her, she felt waves of pleasure roll through her as spots overtook her vision.   
He rolled to his side pulling her with him, their sweat covered bodies melding together. He held her close, kissing the top of her head. Percy felt elated, he couldn’t believe that his dreams were coming true. He had started falling for her the moment he met her and all he ever wanted to do was be the one to make her happy. He finally had the chance to make her happy forever, to be her forever. 


End file.
